


Warmth of a Slowly Dying Sun

by Calieus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After last night's activities, Law and Luffy take a shower and well, what better way to start off the morning than to have sex in the shower?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth of a Slowly Dying Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. A lot of fun. Also, I've never written porn before at all till now that is. ==> Takes place in no particular time setting, and I apologize for any mistakes I missed! 
> 
> Happy reading~

Rays of golden light break through blue curtains, landing on two sleeping forms curled up next to each-other under a blanket that’s the color of red wine. One is tall with sharp features and a body covered in tattoos, while the other is short with soft features and a body which has experienced more pain than anyone ever should. They are both wrapped protectively in each-other’s arms, as though they’re afraid that if they let go the other will turn into dust sailing on the wind.

 

The tall one stirs and eyes made of liquid gold open with the hint of clouding sleep. Law averts his eyes to the form in his arms and a soft smiles plays upon rose red lips. A tanned hand with the words “death” written upon long elegant fingers reaches up and lands in soft inky hair, slowly carding through it like water. The simple action causes the boy called Luffy under him to stir, and the hand stops its motion for just a second before resuming its action.  
Brown smiling eyes awaken to the light of a slowly dying star making tanned skin glow and dust shine against a white wall. The owner of said eyes is aware of the soothing hand in his hair, and lifts his head from a tattooed chest to meet the eyes made of pure gold. Without a word, Luffy raises his left hand to land upon Law’s cheek, thumb slowly rubbing on soft skin.

"Morning Traffy,” Luffy says with a sleep laden voice.

With the smile still placed upon rose red lips, Law leans forward and presses his lips to feathery soft ones in a gentle kiss.  
Luffy’s eye flutter close, taking in the warmth that the soft lips upon his own have to offer. Though the feathered kiss only lasts for as fast as the speed of light, and Law pulls away leaving Luffy to whine at the loss of warmth.

Law lets a chuckle escape from his heart, and with the smile still upon his lips he say’s; “Good morning to you too Luffy.”

“Can I get another kiss? You didn’t finish the one you just gave.”

Golden orbs widen, and a grin stretches across sun-kissed skin before laughter straight from the heart of a broken soul unleashes into the sun-kissed room.

“It’s not funny Traffy!” Luffy shouts.

That only makes Law laugh even more, causing the warmth in the room to glow with the intensity of a blue star.  
Law’s laughter continues for a few more seconds before he’s gasping for breath, and meeting the glare of one cute pouty boyfriend. The blue star now burns with the intensity of a yellow star.

“I’m sorry for laughing, but the outburst was so sudden that I found it funny.”

Luffy’s pout is still there.

Law sighs before responding; “I’ll make it up to you okay? For now let’s go and take a shower, we both need it after last night.”

At the sound of those words, Luffy’s pout turns into a smile that rivals that of the sun, and he jumps out of the warm bed, causing the blanket to fall like water running down a stream, causing a chill to tingle along Law’s spine.

“Then let’s go!”

With that, Luffy grabs a tattooed hand and yanks the relaxing soul off of the bed.

“Hold on a se-” Law doesn’t get to finish that sentence as his foot gets caught on the red wine blanket, causing him to tumble forward and dragging his boyfriend down too, both meeting a silk blanket face first.

With a groan, Law lifts his now throbbing head up from the soft ground to meet the smile that is brighter than the sun. He smiles a genuine smile, and then finishes the sentence he started seconds ago.

“As I was saying, we could at least put on some underwear? Unless you want to give a show to everyone that is,” Law says with a smirk touching his lips.

“That sounds great!”

Law hits his head against the ground.

“I was joking!” Law retorts.

“But it sounds fun though!”

“No! Just put on some underwear! We can flash each-other in the shower.” Says Law.

“Oh. Why didn’t you say that instead?”

The sound of bone hitting the floor is met with a thump and a groan.

Without another word Law shrugs the hand in his own off, and picks himself off the now warm floor in search of the pair of underwear that got thrown off last night. He can feel soft brown eyes watching him, as he spots the pair of underwear that were thrown off; a pair of white lacey panties. Bending down, Law hears a not so audible groan and smirks as he lifts the white as snow panties from the brown floor.

As soon as he slips the panties on, a pair of rubbery arms wrap around Law and with the force of gravity, pull him to the waiting warm arms of his boyfriend.

“Can we just stay in here? I don’t know how much longer I’ll last with that lace on you,” Mumbles Luffy.

“Later okay? Shower first,” Law responds.

With a groan, Luffy retracts from the warm embrace and stalks over to where he had thrown his own pair of red lacey panties at. Bending down to reach them, a comment fly’s into his ears;

“Nice ass.”

Luffy’s face turns as red as a giant red star, and he grabs the panties, quickly putting them on while Law’s laughter fills the core of the sun yet again.

Without another word, Luffy stalks over to his boyfriend, grabs him by the hand yet again, and moving as fast as light, opens the door. Stepping into the hall of the Sunny is like stepping into the house one grew up in, warm and familiar. Though Luffy pay’s no mind to the mood as he drags his still laughing boyfriend down the hall and to the bathroom.

Opening the door, the two men step in and Law turns on the light.

The bathroom’s light is blinding, but not un-welcome. Both men ignore it in favor of stripping off what little clothes they have on and stepping into the tub that can fit more than one person in it.

Luffy turns on the hot water then the cold, adjusting it accordingly before turning on the shower. Water sprays down on both men like a water-fall, soaking them in seconds.

Reaching for the soap, Luffy’s wrist is caught in a soft hand. Before he can get any words out, he’s turned around and this time soft as feather’s lips meet his once again.

Soft brown eyes close just as lips begin to move against each-other. Every movement is soft and slow, like dancing to one last song for the night. Electricity runs its course through the air as each little move lets out small groans, and more pressure is applied. Like the softness of a velvet dress, a lick is applied to Luffy’s lips to which he opens his mouth with as much eagerness as though he’s just gotten candy. Law’s tongue enters the warm cove, licking around familiar territory causing sweet delicious moans to vibrate into his mouth. He then wraps his tongue around Luffy’s and begins to suck on it like a pacifier. More sweet moans leave Luffy’s mouth as Law continues to suck on the wet organ, and by this point both men’s are hard, with the water burning against their erections with every drop.

Letting go of Luffy’s wrist, Law moves his hand across a scar ridden chest before running his thumb across the hard pink nipple on the left. A moan vibrates into Law’s mouth, and with a smirk, he pinches the little nub.

Luffy breaks the kiss, letting out a beautiful moan that leaves Law pinching his boyfriends left nipple again. A gasp escapes from Luffy and at the sight Law takes his other hand and does the same thing to Luffy’s right nipple. This time Luffy moans Law’s name;

“Lllaaaawww!”

At the very sound of his name being moaned out of those sweet lips, Law leans down and takes Luffy’s left nipple into his mouth. He gives the abused nub a lick, and hands fist themselves into his wet locks of hair as another moan leaves Luffy’s lips. Giving the nub a suck, Law’s right hand plays with the other nipple, twisting and pinching, more moans and delicious gasps escape making Law almost want to come right then and there. However, he doesn’t do that, and instead he takes his mouth off of the abused nub, and places kisses down Luffy’s chest until he’s face to face with his boyfriend’s aching, and leaking cock.

A tongue licks the head of Luffy’s erection, causing a sharp gasp to leave his mouth. Another lick, a moan, and then Law’s tongue continuously licks along the head of the cock, gasps of his name and moans are barely words at all now. With a smirk, Law takes the head of Luffy’s cock in his mouth and begins to suck and lick.

“L-Law-,” Luffy moans.

At that Law takes a little more into his mouth, tongue dragging out along the shaft in agonizing slow motions combined with more sucking. The moans at this point are sending Law almost to the edge, but not yet, he wants to feel his lover come into his mouth. So, he moves further, half of Luffy’s 7 inch cock is now in his mouth, his tongue running up and down the remaining length in fast dancing motions.

He hears the sound of a bottle opening, then hands are in Law’s hair massaging his scalp. Letting go of Luffy’s cock with a small pop, his gold eyes meet the flushed face of Luffy.

Shampoo drops from Law’s head.

“Room.”

“Wait Traffy stop!”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this idea from Tumblr: Law giving a bj in the shower when Luffy just randomly starts washing Law’s hair. because why not. They're in the shower anyway.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
